Candy Creatures
Report Whispurr Snowpride of the Juren from the Reve March Candy Creatures were first seen in New Acarthia during October of the year 416. Very little is known about these creatures except that they have no metabolism and they are believed to have come from the Nightmare Realm. There are many different types of Candy Creatures, each with different traits and appearances. Herein is a list of the most common Candy Creatures and whatever information I could gather about them from the brave Adventurers who fought them; *'Chocolates' appear to have an affect on those fighting them, they can cause their foes to become extremely Intoxicated and thus, easier to kill. Chocolate Candies can appear either dark brown or white. *'Candy Corns' are very large creatures with giant claws that can Eviscerate their opponents. They can also use their claws to Cut themselves free from Binds. *'Green Sour Apple Suckers' sound delicious, but don’t be fooled. These bright green creatures can turn your stomach sour, causing extreme Nausea in their enemies. *'Fireball Candies' are red and hot as their name would imply. If they touch you they can burn you with Fire but even if you try to run you may not be safe as they have also been known to cast Berserk and Paranoia spells on their foes. *'Grape Jellies' are no laughing matter... except that they can make you Laugh uncontrollably no matter how seriously you take them. Grape Jellies are usually purple in appearance. *'Butterscotch' have the ability to Engulf their opponents and they seem to have a yellowish complexion. *'Taffy' are brown and very sticky and can Entangle their enemies with ease. They have also been known to cause uncontrollable Laughter upon striking their foes. *'Black Licorice' can cause their opponents to feel extremely afraid for a short period of time. It doesn’t matter how brave a warrior you are, you will find yourself running in Fear from these black creatures if you haven’t the right defenses for it. *'Gummy Bears' sure sound like they would be soft and squishy but don’t let that fool you! Gummy Bear Candies are quite strong and can hit their enemies with Massive Damage. *'Ginger Bread Man' is a candy (again, despite the name) that likes to taunt their foes. If you can, try not to fall for the Ginger Bread Man’s taunts and goading as it is just trying to lure you into it’s trap. *'Jack O' Lantern' appears to be the leader of the Candies, or at least he wants to be. Some say that he is trying to take over the Nightmare Realm and he is using his Candy Minions to do it. One can recognize Jack Lantern by what appears to be a carved pumpkin where his head should be. He is Immune to most of the magic that the Adventurers tried to use against him and can Paralyze anyone who dares to strike him. Jack Lantern seems to have control over the Candy Creatures as they have been witnessed to do his bidding. The information in this report is, to my knowledge, as accurate as I could glean from the first-hand accounts of several brave Adventurers who helped protect New Acartia from these strange and terrible creatures. I hope this report serves well in my application process for the Mage’s Guild of New Acarthia.